A Pleasant Shade Of Gray
by Velvien
Summary: In which Tsubaki is trained by Jubei after her first year at the Academy and the eternal events of the time loop are distorted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another lengthy one, mostly meant to play around with changes to the time loops.**

**This is set about 5 years before Calamity Trigger.**

**Rated for language and violence. No pairings decided on yet.**

* * *

"Well...here it is..." Tsubaki reread the letter for what had to have been the thousandth time since receiving it. An offer to be trained by a hero, rather than go through the Academy...how could she refuse, especially considering who the teacher was? Although she all but shook from anxiety—her first time alone in a foreign part of Naobi proved nerve-wracking, even for one as composed as her—she headed through the doors of some restaurant in the outskirts. She paused at the entrance to look around. It only took a couple seconds to spot the hooded feline beastkin, seated beside a surly teenager with white hair and a red jacket. Excitement overpowered her nerves and she scrambled over to the two with no mind for the waiter's request to wait to be seated. "U-um...hello...y-you're Sir Jubei, correct?"

"Reckon I am. Howdy." Jubei turned and smiled at the girl. "N' yer the Yayoi prodigy, ain't ya? Nice to meet ya." He indicated the man beside him. "This here's Ragna. My other pupil. Go ahead, have a seat."

As Tsubaki did so, Ragna snorted. "...So this pupil you've been raving about for the last three months is some Duodecim princess? Tch. You really expect her to last four years?"

Tsubaki shrunk away from him. "I...um..."

"Come now, Ragna. Why don't ya show some manners for the lady, eh?" After giving Ragna a quick scowl, Jubei smiled at Tsubaki. "Sorry 'bout that...Tsubaki, was it? He...ain't exactly the friendliest. At least at first."

"I see." As she returned his smile, Tsubaki extended a hand his way. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I-I mean, I've always admired you, so when I heard you'd be willing to train me...well, it's such an honor."

Ragna broke into chuckles. "Shit, master. You got yourself a goddamn fangirl."

Tsubaki looked like she had been physically struck by his language. "...U-um...do you...always speak like that? With...such vulgar..."

After blinking, Ragna put on a deadpan look. "...Damn, I was right about the princess thing, wasn't I? Newsflash, girlie; people in the real world? They say shit like, well, shit. And damn. And fu-"

One elbow to the ribs courtesy of Jubei later, Ragna doubled over with a wince. "...Sorry, master."

"...And ya don't even 'pologize to her. One o' these days, Ragna, I'll get through that thick skull o' yers." Jubei shook his head and sighed. "Well, anyways, Tsubaki. Ya attended a year at the Academy, right?"

"Y-yes, sir." Tsubaki fought to hold in a giggle. She was talking to Jubei. _Jubei_. The real thing. Nothing had, or could have, prepared her for this moment. Now, she had to call upon all her reserves of composure to not devolve into a giggling fangirl. "I...um...yes."

"I hear ya did pretty well, too. Top o' the class, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, that's correct. Although, there were certainly a good number of people who could have usurped me this upcoming year..." She paused. How were Makoto and Noel going to fare now? In the space of a year, she had learned the former had little self-motivation when it came to scholastic efforts and the latter...well, she tried, but eternally struggled. She held back a sigh; she had to trust that her friends would be alright without her. They had both been all for her learning from one of the Six Heroes, so... She would definitely find a way to communicate with them.

"So you're smart. Awesome." Ragna's remark and roll of his eyes bit into her thoughts. "Or...uh, does that Academy thing include shit like physical training? I mean, doubt it'll really have you prepared for this, but..."

"Yes, it does. Um...where would we be training, anyways?"

"Outside the cities in the wilderness, mostly wandering around. Don't want no one getting caught up in what he's gonna put us through." With a challenge etched into his smirk, Ragna leaned closer. "Wonder if the pampered little princess can handle it."

A fiery glint in Tsubaki's eye answered the barb. "I'm fairly certain I can, yes."

Ragna chuckled and leaned back. "Heh. Good. Hate for this to be a waste of our time."

"She'll be fine, Ragna." Jubei chuckled, glancing between his two pupils. Already, he liked what he saw between the two, a fire between them that would at the very least push Tsubaki. "I mean, it ain't nothin' like the Academy, but she seems the strong type. If yer whiny ass could get through it-"

"I was freaking _twelve_ at the time, goddammit!"

"Exactly. She got a couple years on ya there. And more trainin' than you did at that point."

"...Kay, you got me there."

Chuckling, Jubei turned back to Tsubaki. "N' if it does turn out to be too much for ya..."

Tsubaki shook her head. "I won't give up. If I'm doing this, than I'm seeing it through to the end. Um...may I ask what I'll be doing?"

"Course. Mostly combat trainin'. Yer dad told me 'bout Izayoi, but I reckon a weapon like that should wait a bit. Outside o' that, you'll also be doin' more bookish stuff. If yer gonna join the Librarium after this..." Jubei shot a warning glare at Ragna to keep him from speaking up. "Might as well be prepared for it."

"In other words, first couple weeks are gonna be boring as hell." Ragna rolled his eyes yet again and slouched back. "Seriously. Hope you like dry-ass history books."

"I...do, actually. In fact..." This time, she did giggle. "That just makes me more excited to start."

"...Right, yeah. Total nerd, then?"

"...More or less."

"Tch. Well, hey. If Jubei wants to take in a bookworm Library princess..."

"Yeah, yeah, already got an earful of yer bitchin' 'bout her ties three months ago. Just 'cause she's with the Library don't mean a damn thing." Jubei shook his head and looked back over at Tsubaki. "He ain't a big fan of the Library."

"...That's one way to put it, yeah."

Tsubaki cocked her head. Was this man an Ikaruga sympathizer? No, that couldn't be it. Why would Jubei travel with one of them? "...I don't understand. The Librarium is the cornerstone of socie-"

"Spare me the lecture, I don't give a shit. Library's all sorts of screwed up. You're just blind to it."

"And just what did the Librarium do to you?"

"Stuff."

"In other words, nothing."

"For all your brains, you're goddamn naïve, you know that?" Ragna scoffed and leaned back. "I got my reasons, and honestly? Give me one goddamn reason to believe you're not like the rest of the assholes in the Library."

"...I'm not even going to dignify that until you actually tell me what your problem is." Scowling, Tsubaki looked away from him. "So, please. Don't subject me to these tirades."

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Jubei cast both of them warning glances. "Let's keep from arguin' now. Ain't gonna do us a lick o' good at the moment."

While Tsubaki nodded, Ragna snorted. "Fine, whatever. Sorry and shit."

"Don't ya worry, Tsubaki. We'll explain everythin' to you soon enough. Now...why don't we go ahead n' eat?"

* * *

Ragna growled as he sat in front of the gate that led out of Naobi. What the hell. Just...what the hell. Why the hell did he have to deal with some Librarium princess in addition to all the shit Jubei put him through? He sighed. This was going to drive him insane. If that chick couldn't pull her weight out there...

He shook his head. No. Stop thinking like that, damn you. So she was brainwashed by the Library. So she probably had been pampered to all hell and would have no idea what to do if she was dropped out in the wilderness on her own. No reason to antagonize the girl. Hell, probably the exact opposite. He wouldn't like it, but...eh. He'd live. And he'd make sure she would as well.

A gust of wind preceded a voice cutting into his thoughts. "Oh my. An abandoned puppy? How tragic."

It took a fair amount of effort for Ragna to hold in a growl. Of all the people to come across him, why the hell did it have to be her? "That's all you can think of, rabbit? You're losing your touch."

"Oh, I think not. I merely do not consider you worth expending effort upon." A girl, young in appearance, came to a stop in front of him, disdain in her eyes. The eyes of the black, cat-like umbrella in her grip fixed Ragna with its stare while an obese crimson bat hovered by her head. "I must wonder, however, what brings you out to a place such as Naobi."

Ragna shrugged. "Jubei found some new chick to train."

"Is that so? This is quite the surprise; I was unaware he sought another pupil. Nago, if you please." At Rachel's request, the parasol dropped to the ground and turned into a high-backed chair with a purr of consent. "So, your inadequacies have driven him to lose all hope for you, then? I feared it would come to this…"

"What? Hell no! He's gonna be training both of us, dumbass!" Ragna seethed for a moment before sighing. Goddammit, he let her barb strike home again. "Look, I dunno why he's decided to do this. This chick is some pampered nobility princess that worships the Library. Sounds like a shitty idea to pair us up…"

"'Pair us up'? Oh my, Ragna. I did not realize you were capable of grasping such concepts. Although I imagine it would be strictly…"

"And _I_ didn't realize you were too much of a goddamn dunce to work out what the hell I meant!" Ragna rose to his feet to snarl down at his accoster. Damn, did he ever want to just… "Look, point is, me and this Tsubaki chick? I can't see us getting along in the damn least."

"And you shall endeavor to try, or at least refrain from antagonizing her. Allow me to ensure that." With a sigh, Rachel closed her eyes, chin rested on her palms. "…When you say 'Tsubaki', you refer to the prodigy of the Yayoi family, do you not?"

"Yeah, her. Why? Know her or something?"

"Her reputation precedes her. That is all." This was quite interesting, she mused to herself. A wild card for whenever the time loop broke was now in their hands, safe from Terumi's influence. A fortuitous turn of events, indeed. "So, then, you are waiting for her and Jubei to return?"

"Yeah. Dumb chick didn't think to bring anything warmer than a dress, so they're out getting supplies and shit. Makes me wonder how the hell she's gonna survive."

"That shall fall onto you and Jubei, naturally. However…I believe she shall learn rather quickly. She is supposed to be quite intelligent, after all." Rachel turned to glance into the city. At that moment, Jubei and Tsubaki came around from an alley, the latter bombarding him with excited chatter. As they approached Ragna and Rachel, however, she fell silent, cautious. Rachel rose from her seat and inclined her head to the duo. "Good day, Master Jubei. It has been some time."

"Heh. Reckon it has." Jubei stepped back and prodded Tsubaki forward. "Tsubaki, this is Rachel Alucard, an ally of ours. Rachel..."

"I am quite aware of the Yayoi prodigy, thank you." Rachel extended a gloved hand to the girl with a slight smirk. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, um...you, too." Unnerved by the girl before her—the maturity she spoke with despite her appearance, her red eyes, the goosebumps that her very presence brought—Tsubaki nevertheless returned the handshake. However, her curiosity could not be quelled. "U-um...what are..."

Though Tsubaki silenced herself, the question was apparent and she braced herself for reprimand. Instead, Rachel smirked. "Oh my. And here I thought your upbringing would leave you somewhat better mannered."

"S-sorry..."

"It is quite alright. I am indeed not of your kind, but I mean you no harm. That is all you are required to know on the matter." Rachel turned to Jubei, curious. "May I ask how this arrangement came to be?"

From where he slumped against the wall, Ragna nodded. "Yeah. The hell are you doing this for, anyway?"

"Met her father some time ago," Jubei said. "Struck me as an agreeable fellow, so I told him 'bout the Kaka Clan n' their struggle. He said he'd do what he could to help, provided I trained his daughter. Took some time to work out an arrangement, but here we are now. Duodecim's workin' on helpin' the Kakas n' Tsubaki gets to train with one o' her heroes. Seems like a fair trade to me."

Ragna blinked and cocked his head. "...Kakas? You mean like Tora?"

"Yeah, I reckon she's next in line for their chief. Their home...well, they're in a bad spot right now. I ain't been able to do a damn thing 'bout either, 'til now."

With a nod, Rachel returned her scrutiny to Tsubaki. "I see. Child, may I ask your age?"

"Um..." Tsubaki met her gaze without flinching, succeeding in swallowing down her unease about the girl. "Fifteen. I just finished my first year at the Academy."

"I see." Without warning, Rachel turned a venomous glare on Ragna, eyes all but igniting. "Ragna, allow me to remind you again-"

"I ain't gonna do a goddamn thing to her, geez!" Ragna rolled his eyes and rose, grumbling under his breath. "What the hell makes you think I am? I'm not a jackass or anything..."

"Yes, I would have to agree. You do not appear to share any similarities with the donkey, sans an unhealthy degree of stubbornness." After a pause, Rachel smirked. "...On second thought, between being foolish and stubborn, perhaps you are part donkey after all..."

"Piss off, you know what I meant." A sigh. "...Again."

"But it is ever so amusing..."

"I thought I wasn't worth your time or some shit."

"Um..." Tsubaki cast Jubei a nervous glance. "Should we...?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, they bicker all the time." Jubei chuckled with a mischievous grin. "You ask me, they got somethin' for each other."

"Why, how dare you imply I would have feelings for such a creature." A light blush on her cheeks, Rachel turned her back to the group and strode away, familiars following after her. "I have learned all I required. Good day."

A moment later, space warped around her, a wormhole that sucked her in. As Rachel vanished from view, Tsubaki stepped back, utterly bewildered at this point. "Wh-what...was that...?"

Jubei placed a paw on her shoulder to calm her. "Yep, she can teleport. Hell of an ally. Hell, might even say she's our leader."

"I...see." Not that it made Tsubaki any less uneasy about the girl...

"Hey. We moving or what?" Ragna jerked a thumb back at the gate. "It's getting late. Sooner we set up camp, the better."

"Right, right." Jubei smirked at Tsubaki. "Ya ready? Anything else ya gotta do first?"

Tsubaki took a moment to consider. Though she was sure she was ready, this would be the last time for a while she'd be in Naobi. Nothing came to mind. Farewells had been said, supplies had been obtained, nothing left to do. "Yes. I believe I am."

* * *

**A/N: Poll for pairings will be up on profile shortly. Be warned, however, I am not including the most common pairings; we have enough of those on here. Also, I may or may not go with the most common vote, but I will be at least influenced by it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Well after midnight, when the most dangerous of seithr-corrupted monstrosities roamed the countryside, Tsubaki sat awake and trembling. She hugged her knees as her eyes flicked to each corner of the tent in turn before settling on the flap that any beast could enter through. Every noise brought a jump and a nervous glance in its direction. On the other end of the tent, Ragna lay presumably asleep. Jubei had headed outside hours ago and had yet to return; Tsubaki could only hope he had decided to just sleep outside…

"You alright?" The sudden question made Tsubaki squeak and she whipped around to its source. Ragna blinked at her and yawned. "It's gotta be three in the damn morning. Jubei wakes at six, so you might wanna get some sleep while you can."

"I…see. I-It's nothing." As soon as she looked away from him, the sharp crack of a branch breaking sounded and she gasped, swiveling around. A moment later, she turned to glare at Ragna for daring to laugh at her fright. "What?"

"Nothing." Ragna smirked and sat up. His silhouette moved through the shadowy tent and before Tsubaki knew it, his arm was draped over her shoulders. "Look, Tsubaki. Long as you got me and Jubei around, there ain't a damn thing to be scared of out there. Shit, I don't even need a weapon to kick a seithrdog pack's asses, and Jubei…well, they don't call him the strongest living creature for nothing. Forget all the shit out there, you'll be fine."

"R-right…" Although she felt like snapping at him to get his arm off, Tsubaki instead sunk against him. It certainly did help her anxiety, as did his words. "Sorry…it's just…well, I've never been outside a Hierarchical City in my life, discounting travel. And I'm well familiar with the tales of what kinds of monsters lurk out here…"

"Eh. Worst you really get if you're unlucky is some kinda mutant bear thing. Although if you do see one, run like hell." Ragna pulled his arm back off her and sagged against the back of the tent. "So. You been doing anything besides listening for loud noises? I mean, I know you were reading until night fell, but…"

"And I…kept reading even after you fell asleep." After muttering the incantation for an Ars under her breath, Tsubaki held up a finger. A cone of light streamed from it and illuminated Ragna's face. With a small giggle, she ended the spell. "I've read through about half of that Ars theory book already."

"…Damn. Figured you were a bookworm, but…_damn_." A loud yawn erupted from him and he shifted a bit more to lie down. "…Pretty useful looking Ars, as well."

"I suppose so. Only use I have for it is…"

The flap opened and Jubei poked his head inside. "Heh. Ya kids are sure up early."

Tsubaki paled and fell silent while Ragna sat up. "Nah, she just never got to sleep. Scared outta her wits by all the shit running around out there."

"Is that so?" Jubei chuckled. After a bit of consideration, he sighed. "I suppose we could delay yer trainin' until about 10. Get ya some shuteye, 'cause yer gonna need it. Don't worry, though, I'll take it easy on ya first day."

Tsubaki nodded. "I see. May I ask what kind of training I'll be in for here?"

"Like I said, nothin' too heavy. A bit of practice with yer weapon of choice just to see where ya are with it, Ars practice 'round lunchtime, physical conditionin' as it starts to cool down, n' probably discussin' what ya've read after dinner. N' of course, some readin' before ya sleep."

It took a moment for Tsubaki to respond. "…That's a _light_ day of training? I mean, I'm not complaining, but…"

"About as light as they come from him." Ragna's voice sounded from underneath a blanket. "In about a week, only breaks you'll get will be meals, tending to injuries and whenever the stupid rabbit decides she feels like harassing us. You'll get used to it."

* * *

Panting, Tsubaki sagged to her knees as she completed the last of her sprints. The first week had passed in the blink of an eye for her, although hours of reading had certainly helped that. Of course, the training had become more rigorous by the day, particularly the conditioning; there was no way she'd be ready to do anything for the next half hour after this, except for guzzling water. And lo and behold, Ragna was right there, canteen in hand. He dropped the metal container at her feet and she drained it of its contents in one go. After a moment, she found the strength to nod up at him. "...Thanks."

"No prob." With a smirk, he sat down beside her, breathless but not as dead tired as she was. "…Heh. Guess I was wrong about you."

"…Huh?"

"About you not lasting a week."

"Oh…right…" That first meeting with Ragna and Jubei now lurked as a memory wrapped in fog, more distant than should be possible. Despite her fatigue, she smirked up at him. "Told you I could handle it…"

"Yep. Good start, I guess." Chuckling, he ruffles her hair. "Still got a ways to go before you're my level, though."

"Hey!" Tsubaki yanked herself away from him and glared, although an unconquerable smile offset it. "...Enjoy being able to do that while you can."

"Ooh, scary." Laying back, Ragna closed his eyes. "But seriously. You're doing rather nicely, kid."

"...Thanks, I suppose." She laid back as well, giving in to her exhaustion. "Doesn't feel like it, though..."

"Ya rested yet, 'Baki?"

The voice made her sit up and a moment later, a wooden blade whirled toward her. She cried out and rolled to the side in lieu of catching it. Not too far away, Jubei shook his head as he approached. "Guess not. Sorry for throwin' it at ya, although ya probably could'a caught it."

"M...master Jubei..." Gasping for air, Tsubaki straightened up and managed to rise to her feet. She gazed down at the fake sword, slightly curved with a single edge and square guard at the hilt. "What's..."

"Bit more trainin' before it gets too late. Yer not bad with that gladius-type sword ya use, but I figure we try a few things. That there's a katana; yer gonna learn how to use it."

"Um, master?" Ragna glared at the beastkin as though he were insane. "Can't you at least wait until she rests a bit?"

"Don't worry, ain't nothin' heavy. Just workin' on form for now." After bending down to grab the sword, Jubei handed it to Tsubaki. "Ya ready?"

"Yes." Tsubaki gave a quick nod, mind sharpening to clear away fatigue. The weapon itself weighed far more than it should have; one of a pair of Ars cast on it gave the wooden blade the weight of its steel counterpart. The second Ars acted to reduce the force of any blows it dealt. She adjusted her grip on the weapon; the stance normally reserved for her short sword proved awkward for the heavier katana. "Um...I'm...holding it wrong, aren't I?"

With a nod, Jubei came to her side. "Hands at the top and the base; ya ain't gonna use this with one hand. N' don't bring yer hand against the guard; fingers'll break first time ya block. Right, that looks good. Now, hilt aligned with the point of yer back hip, blade angled up parallel to yer shin."

"R-right..." Tsubaki shifted her legs further apart and raised the blade as instructed. "Like this?"

After circling her once, Jubei nodded and grinned. "Ya got it, kiddo. Now then. Katana's a cuttin' weapon; stabbin' with it can work, but it ain't the best o' ideas. Ya wanna try to catch with the first half foot or so, n' don't be afraid to step in close. Ya catch 'em like that, ya can cleave 'em in half. Now, why don't ya try a few practice cuts?"

* * *

With a moan, Tsubaki winced but made no effort to resist as Ragna wrapped the bruises of her upper arm in a bandage. A month ago, before training had begun, she would have been horrified of the prospect of her upper body fully exposed like this. However, in less than two weeks of spars, she had grown accustomed to the practice; she treated Ragna's wounds, and vice versa, and neither gave a damn what the other saw. After all, dignity paled in importance to health and strength out here...wherever 'here' was. For all their traveling, they had yet to stumble upon civilization since leaving Naobi. Or, to be more accurate, Jubei had made the decision to avoid doing so.

"Hey. Mind turning over? Gotta check your back here." Ragna gave her a quick prod to snap her out of her thoughts. "Stop daydreaming."

"You're certainly in a good mood. Must be from defeating me there." Nevertheless, Tsubaki did as asked and flipped onto her belly. She closed her eyes as his hand moved along her bare skin, an act devoid of its expected intimacy. It was necessity, nothing more. An Ars channeled itself into her injury to heal it, although the purple hue naturally refused to fade so soon. After a few moments, she turned to him. "Finished?"

"Yeah, think I got them all." With a smirk, Ragna again prodded her to flip over. "Quite an asskicking you took there."

Pain lessened, Tsubaki threw on her shirt, sat up and elbowed him for the jab. "Don't remind me."

"Want me to go easy next time?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Because I wouldn't." Ragna drew up beside her and ruffled her hair. "Be an insult to you if I did."

"Will you stop doing that?" Tsubaki's demand came with light grin. It faded a moment as she looked over his chest. No contusions marred it. "Um...do you need anything from me?"

"I dunno. A massage might be nice; I'm kinda tense." Ragna flopped onto his belly and smirked. "What you get for losing."

"Hah." As Tsubaki straddled his hips, she gave his ear a sharp flick with her finger. "Keep this in mind for when I win."

"Ain't happening, Tsu." Ragna fell silent as her soft hands set to work on his shoulders. Several minutes passed without word, although he was deep in thought. Finally, he asked, "Hey, Tsubaki. You're gonna be joining the Library once your training's done, right?"

"Yes, of course." Satisfied with her work, Tsubaki rose and chucked his shirt over to him. "My goal is to serve the Librarium the best I can to preserve justice."

"Right, gotcha." After pulling his shirt back on, he smiled at her, replete of the expression's usual taunt. "At least someone in the Library'll give a shit about the people."

"I heavily doubt I'd be the only one." Tsubaki frowned at him, curious. Somehow, in the span of a month, she had nearly forgotten about his disdain for the Librarium. Not since that first meeting had she asked about it, and now seemed a decent enough time. "...May I ask why you hate the Librarium?"

Something about Ragna's smirk seemed off. "Sure."

"...Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Already did. I let you ask me why I hate the Library. Never promised I'd answer."

Tsubaki buried her face in a palm with a resounding smack. "Okay, let's try this. If I ask you why you hate the NOL, will you actually answer?"

"Sure, whatever." Ragna laid back down. "Right then. The short of it is basically assholes stole my family from me and are screwing with the Boundary. Long version, I lived with my brother Jin, sister Saya and guardian Celica in some church years ago..."

* * *

Tsubaki blinked as a wooden halberd speared the ground before her. As she stepped forward to grab its handle, utterly bewildered, she glanced up at Jubei. "Um...master Jubei? What's...?"

"Heh. Figure I might as well tell ya what I got in mind for ya." Jubei reached into a bag and produced a vermillion blade, luminescent in the night air. "Yer father gave me Izayoi to keep for ya. N' seein' as it's a shapeshiftin' weapon, I reckon it'd be best for ya to learn as many weapons as ya can. We've been focusin' on swords, but I figure it's high time we tried somethin' different. So, polearms."

"I...see..." Tsubaki jerked the spear out of the ground and tried to settle into a stance. In short order, it proved apparent that holding it similar to a sword would not work. "Um...how do I...?"

"Feet spread shoulder width apart. Yer hands should split the haft into thirds. Point it up at yer enemy's collarbone; ya wanna pierce there or at the throat with a stab. The axeblade is a bit too clumsy to function for actual attacks; ya wanna use it for breakin' long weapons n' shields. N' finally, yer not gonna use the hook unless yer fightin' someone on a mount."

"Um...could you slow down?" Somewhere in the middle of shifting her stance, Tsubaki dropped the halberd's end against the ground and stared at him. "Or, like, write it down or something?"

"Right, sorry. Lemme start from the top here..."

After a good thirty minutes of training, Ragna arrived, a slain deer dragging along behind him. "Hey, master. Help me skin this thing."

"Hold yer horses, Ragna, I'll be right there." Jubei turned to Tsubaki and gestured to her. "Come along, ya might as well watch in case ya gotta do this yerself."

"Oh, um...alright."

Tsubaki relaxed her grip on the halberd and followed Jubei over to a roaring fire. Her stomach quivered as Ragna sliced open the creature's stomach to gut it, but she did not avert her gaze. After a minute as helping Ragna skin the beast and thus making quick work of it, Jubei glanced at her. "By the way, we're gonna be stoppin' by a village tomorrow."

"We are?" Tsubaki blinked as she tried to process that fact. It had been two months since she had last seen a building, or anybody other than Ragna and Jubei. Two months of living off of hunting, of bathing in a stream not ten feet from Ragna doing the same, of constant travel punctuated by training sessions and reading. Excitement flooded her and a grin broke out on her face. "I...I see. Where are we, anyways?"

"Hell, pretty much." Ragna snorted at her ill-concealed exuberance; she had no idea what kind of danger they were already in. "We're at the very border between Library-controlled land and Ikaruga. We're actually gonna entering Ikaruga. A Duodecim princess is gonna be a prime target, so keep your mouth _shut _about where you're from, got it?"

As Ragna spoke, Tsubaki blanched and her eyes grew wider. Ikaruga. The home of rebellious savages who would slay her the instant they knew she was with the Librarium. "R-right..."

"Don't worry yer pretty little head, ya got me and Ragna with ya." Jubei reached over to cuff her shoulder. "Long as ya stay with us, you'll be fine. We're just stoppin' in for supplies. N' maybe buyin' a few new textbooks for ya; ya went through the first batch in 'bout half the time I expected."

With a blush, Tsubaki looked away and giggled. "...Sorry?"

"Ain't complainin', 'Baki. Far from it, in fact." Jubei gave a light chuckle. "Now listen. Soon as ya eat, off to sleep. We leave at sunrise tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: First off, yes, time is going to be passing very quickly in these early chapters. Second, next chapter things will start to get a bit more plotty. And longer.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...I need to stop leaving stories to hang for so long. Apologies for the wait. Anyways, some have noted that there was a fair amount of time jumping in the last chapter. That's going to be fairly standard, at least early on; there is a lot of time I need to cover here.  
**

**Also, there will be a couple minor characters showing up here created by Gleam, just to go ahead and give credit now.  
**

* * *

In the last vestiges of night, Tsubaki stared up at the winking stars overhead, mind focused on words spoken some time ago. Words she had been given little time to ponder due to the rigors of her training, but now couldn't evade after waking up a full two hours early. That the Librarium had wrecked Ragna's life and set him on his course…it was unfathomable. The NOL existed for the purpose of keeping peace; he had to be mistaken about that man being an agent of theirs. And…was this brother of his the same Jin that she knew? She couldn't be certain.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes. She needed to sleep, she knew. Tomorrow, she would be in danger, a Librarium noble in Ikaruga. Trust no one, speak to no one, stay near Ragna and Jubei at all times…commands drilled into her. She had no idea if she would be capable of holding her tongue should the rebellion grow too vocal in their disdain for the Library's peace, but…

A rough hand shoved her shoulder and she opened her eyes to Ragna smirking down at her. With a groan, she sat up. "Nnh…Ragna? What's up?"

"Not much. Just wondering if you're feeling adventurous." He crouched beside her. "Cat's asleep, so I was thinking we go scout out the town border a little. Wanna come?"

"Mm…" After shaking her head, she blinked at him. "…Huh? Why would we…?"

"I'm bored as shit and can't sleep. Come on, let's go."

As Ragna extended a hand to her, Tsubaki rubbed her eyes. "…I guess…"

"Cool." Without waiting, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. His gaze flickered up to the sky, to the half-moon wreathed by clouds. "Too bad it ain't brighter out, but hell. We should be fine. Not like there's a damn thing that can hurt us."

"Considering the array of animals that have succumbed to seithr mutation, I would have to disagree there." Tsubaki shook her head, but Ragna's boneheaded confidence spurred her onward after him. "Seithrdogs, rock-coated cats called maolites, steelrams…"

"Eh. Long as we don't run into a mutant bear, we should be fine." His free hand shifted to his sword, virtually taped to his back with an Ars. "Like I said, long as you're with me or the cat, nothing'll hurt you, Tsu."

Shaking her head yet smirking, Tsubaki increased her pace and placed a hand on Ragna's shoulder. "Hold on a moment, let me just…"

She incanted a spell, drawing in the surrounding mass of seithr as she did so. A dim ball spawned before where she stood, only visible by what meager light refracted from it. "Alright, I can activate that as a beacon if we get lost on the way back. And one more thing…"

After another inaudible chant under her breath, she stretched a finger forward. A beam of light emitted from it to act as a flashlight. "Alright. Let's go."

"Mm, Good idea." Ragna looked her over the best he could. "…You armed?"

"I have a short sword with me. Don't know how effective it would be, but…" Taking the lead, Tsubaki trudged through high, wiry grass that tried to tangle around her calves. "I've been meaning to ask something."

"Huh? Shoot."

"Well, a couple questions, actually. You're…certain that the Librarium had a hand in Saya's kidnapping?"

"Jubei and Rachel are. That's good enough for me." Ragna's jaw set at the mention. This was what he feared with Tsubaki; that she was so zealously loyal to the Library she would not accept that they could be less than the guardians she took them for. And since there was little doubt in his mind he would eventually head out to dismantle the NOL, would she become his enemy? He shuddered at the thought. "Besides. They're screwing around with the Boundary, too. Whatever that's about, it can't be good."

"…Right. Still…no, never mind." Tsubaki shook her head as she nearly tripped over a particularly thick cluster of grass. She snarled; if only she had Izayoi already, she could cut through this hindering vegetation. "Well, anyways. Is…"

"Look out!" A blur of motion that glittered in the soft rays of sunlight creeping over the horizon was all the warning Ragna got. A monstrosity of a sheep, standing taller than him, bore down on Tsubaki from the side, horns glittering in the faint predawn with irregular chips and spikes of jagged metal. On instinct, Ragna dived forward and tackled Tsubaki out of the way. The steelram's foreleg caught his lower leg. The creature's brambly, metallic wool sheared his pant leg, cutting through to his flesh. Grimacing, he pulled himself up to his feet. "Alright, you son of a bitch! Let's go!"

As the ram turned around for another pass at Tsubaki, Ragna dashed in and delivered a fierce punch to its flank. His hand sunk into several inches of wool and came back shredded from the blade-like coating. Wincing in pain, he drew Blood-Scythe and raised it just in time to block a bone-crushing buck from the beast's hind legs. "What the _shit_ is this thing?!"

"A steelram." Tsubaki rose to her feet, not even bothering to brush herself off. Her sword in hand, she watched the steelram, ready to bolt in case it charged her down again. "A variety of seithr-mutated sheep that has evolved to process trace metals and excrete them into their wool, horns and hooves. A valuable substitute to mining since most mines are below the seithr line, but…very dangerous due to their ill temper. We need to get away from it."

"Wonderful." Ragna stepped close and, in a Herculean display of strength, swung all fifty pounds of his sword with his good hand at the sheep's face. The beast caught the blow on its spiral horns; the impact sent painful vibrations through the sword into Ragna's arm as he stumbled away. With a metallic bleat that rang in Ragna's and Tsubaki's ears long after it passed, the steelram started forward again.

"Alright, fuck _off_ already!" Wincing, hardly able to see straight, Ragna swung his blade up at the beast's chin before it could gather speed. With this slash came burst of purple shadow, which corroded the beast's very soul and returned pure life force to Ragna, allowing his bloody hand to heal slightly. The blow was like striking plate mail, but Blood-Scythe pierced through the steelram's natural barding of wool. Disoriented, it bleated again and stumbled away in a retreat. Hunched over, Ragna watched the thing leave before dropping to his knees. "…Shit…that thing was built like a goddamn tank…"

"Ragna!" Tsubaki rushed over to him and knelt at his side. She looked him over, pausing at his hand. "Here…let me…"

"Nah, don't worry…" His protest fell on deaf ears as Tsubaki shed away the remnants of his gauntlet. Bloody trenches ran through his fingers and palm; she was surprised he could still twitch his fingers with such wounds. With a sigh, Ragna submitted. "Alright, thanks."

"Mm." Tsubaki held his hand between both of hers and muttered the words for another Ars. A light glow shined from between her hands, a healing aura meant to mend flesh and set bones. However, when she pulled her hands back to observe her work, Tsubaki found his hand hardly mended in the least. She sighed, hanging her head. "…Sorry. It seems I can't do much with this level of injury…"

"Nah, don't worry. Thanks for trying." Ragna placed his good hand on her shoulder. At the very least, the spell had managed to dull the pain. "And never punch one of those shitheads. Seriously."

A light laugh escaped Tsubaki and she looked up. "I'll take your word for it. But…we still need to do something about your cuts. If we can't heal it, then at least bandaging it would…oh, I know."

Tsubaki shifted a couple feet away from him and pulled her shirt forward. Her sword came out and sawed through the front of her shirt before working from side to side. She cut a swath as long as she felt was safe and finally ripped the strip of cloth off. It was only a shirt, and she could buy a new one tomorrow, after all. Ragna's wounds took priority. "Here, let me see your hand."

"Right…" Ragna knee-crawled closer and extended his hand, although his eyes were unable to leave the sliver of flesh revealed by Tsubaki's mutilation of her clothing. Yes, so he'd seen her in less before, but… He closed his eyes as Tsubaki wrapped the makeshift bandage. Once she finished, he flexed his fingers the best he could. The wrapping proved thin enough to allow for a decent amount of motion and still curbed the bleeding. "Heh. Thanks, Tsu."

"No problem." As she rose back to her feet, Tsubaki extended a hand to Ragna. "However, I believe we should end this excursion early."

"Yeah, probably." Ragna accepted the offer with his good hand and allowed her to pull him up. As they set back the way they came, Tsubaki leading with her lighting Ars once more, Ragna asked, "Oh, by the way, what did you want to ask me before that sheep attacked?"

"Oh, right." Tsubaki took a breath. "Your brother. Jin. Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

"Nah. Ain't seen him since the bastard cut off my damn arm. Haven't really cared to look, either."

"I see. I mostly ask because…well, I'm familiar with a Jin as well. He was adopted by the Kisaragi family about eight years ago, which seems to be about when..."

"You think it's the same Jin?" Ragna snorted, but decided to humor her. "What's he look like?"

"Blonde, green eyes, a couple inches shorter than you…"

"Tch." Okay, yeah, that sounded like him alright. "Might be, actually. He a friend of yours?"

"Yes, a…very close one." Tsubaki turned her gaze down to hide her blush, visible in the sunrise. "He's almost like a brother to me, really. But…he doesn't seem like the kind of person to…"

"N' just where the hell'd ya go off to?"

Both froze solid at the voice. Jubei sat on a log nearby, feline face inscrutable. Tsubaki squeaked and blushed. "M-my apologies, Master Jubei… We couldn't sleep, and…"

"Ya alright?" Jubei jumped down from his perch and headed over to Ragna to examine his hand. "The hell'd ya run into?"

"Steelram." Ragna rolled his eyes as Jubei pawed over his bandaged hand in examination. "Got it worse than it got me, though; ain't gonna let a stupid sheep kick my ass, no matter how bullshit the thing is."

"N' ain't ya proud o' winnin' a fight with a farm animal?" The dry reply drew a wince from Ragna. "That thing belonged to somebody. I'll have to track 'em down later n' have ya apologize. For now…make some breakfast, sheepshanker. N' yer little cohort can help, too. Dunno why the hell a bright girl like you went with this, Tsubaki, but…"

With a growl and a flick of his tail, Jubei turned back to camp. "We'll head into town after breakfast."

* * *

"Howdy, Hatchkin. Been a while, eh?" Jubei strolled into a shop, cradling Ragna's shredded gauntlet in his paws. "Good to see ya still kickin'."

"The hell? Jubei?" The scent of alcohol hung in the air as the aged man behind the counter spoke. As he gave a derisive snort, Hatchkin glanced over Ragna and Tsubaki, the latter of whom all but hid behind Ragna. "What'd you drag your ancient ass out here for? And who are the kids?"

"Couple students o' mine. That's Ragna, n' the girl hidin' behind him's Tsubaki." Jubei turned to them and mouthed to Tsubaki _calm down_. "Don't mind her, she's just a bit shy."

"Heh. Fair enough. Now, what'd you want, you codger? Ain't got time for social calls."

"Just got a little job for ya." Jubei placed the glove on the counter. "Ragna's. He n' 'Baki ran into a steelram yesterday; numbskull decided to punch it."

Ragna looked away, grumbling to himself as Tsubaki finally dared to step out from behind him. She tried to ignore the green and red of the Ikaruga flag pinned against the logs just past Hatchkin. If he, or any other Ikarugan here, learned she was of the Duodecim… "U-um…mister Hatchkin? We…um, kind of injured the ram pretty bad. If it belonged to anyone…"

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it, missy. If it walked off, it'll be fine. And no one here's gonna hold it against you for defending yourselves. Sons of bitches are useful, but god _damn_ can their temper be an issue." As he spoke, Hatchkin lifted the leather rags and looked them over. He glanced over at Ragna's bandaged hand and snorted. "And I guess you're never punching a ram again after this. Don't know what you were thinking in the first place. Dumbass."

"That normally, wool is soft and shit. Not that it's made of goddamn needles." Ragna scoffed and leaned on a wall. "And hell no, I ain't punching one of those bastards again. So, can you fix it?"

"Mm. Ain't hard. Will probably come out stronger than before, too; you'd be amazed at the metals you can extract from the steelrams here." Hatchkin's bloodshot eyes shot up to Jubei. "1500 platinum dollars, and it'll take a couple days to patch up if business stays steady. You sticking around that long?"

"Ayep. Kids'll welcome it, I reckon." Jubei turned a soft smile at his pupils. "Ain't slept in a proper bed in a couple months now. But soon as yer done with the glove, we're gone."

"Back to training them to death, you mean." Hatchkin shook his head and gave a harsh approximation of a laugh. "Shit, Jubei, we could really use your help. Yabiko fell last month; damn Library's got the advantage. And we're still wondering what in hell's name they did to Ibukido. Hell, half this damn town's gone over to the Library's side. Exile the lot of them, I say."

Tsubaki's hand twitched and drifted to the sword at her side; Ragna calmed her by gripping her hand in his.

Jubei shook his head, tail twitching. "Sorry, Hatchkin. Told ya before, I'm stayin' neutral. Ain't a fan o' either side, to be honest."

"Right, we already had that fight." Hatchkin drew his finger across a scar on his cheek. "A shame, but you got a point. Wouldn't be surprised if both sides are prolonging this bullshit at this rate." He took the glove and placed it on a shelf behind him. "Right then. Might as well get started. You need anything else from me?"

"Yep." Jubei turned back to the fore of the shop, lined with various clothing. "Figure we might as well get some decent clothin' while we're here. Just give us a minute."

* * *

In another store not far from the tailor, Tsubaki leaned back against a wall, nose firmly in a book entitled _Valkyrie Astraea_. The world around her was just an afterthought; the first work of fictional fantasy she had encountered since leaving home two months prior captured her mind entirely. Naturally, not thirty minutes into her reading time, something boisterous had to cut in and ruin it all. A tall man, covered from head to toe in the green ninja garb of Ikarugan shinobi with a brown ponytail poking out the back of his hood, cut in. Quite loudly, at that. "Pardon me, miss. Are you waiting for your parents?"

"…Huh?" Annoyed with having her leisure shattered, Tsubaki held back from glaring at the man towering over her. An Ikaruga ninja; had her heritage and loyalty been discovered? No, that couldn't be possible. She was nowhere near _that_ recognizable, and Ragna and Jubei would never rat her out. And besides, this man asked about… "No, I'm not. I'm not from around here, to be honest…"

"I see. So you are lost." The ninja pointed a finger down at her, voice booming like thunder, as far a break from the serenity reading brought as possible. "Worry not, young maiden! I, Bang Shishigami, virtuous ninja of Ikaruga, shall aid you!"

"…Um…" Tsubaki blinked up at him in utter bewilderment. Did he just jump to the first conclusion that came to his head? After setting the book down, she rose and shook her head. "No, really, I'm fine…Bang, was it?"

"Indeed!" Bang roared, loud enough that everyone within twenty feet jumped a little. "I am Bang Shishigami, fighter for justice! And it would be invalorous—nay, scurrilous—for me to leave a young lady lost in a land not her own, with no hope of help!"

He clapped his hands loudly, and a trio of dark-swathed figures descended behind him in like clothing. "Subordinates! Inform Lord Tenjou that we shall have a guest this evening!"

Tenjou? The leader of the Ikarugan resistance? He was _here_? Heart racing, Tsubaki pressed herself against the wall, trying to look past Bang. Where the _hell _did Ragna get off to? She fixed Bang with as annoyed a glare as she could. "Seriously, I'm not lost. One of my friends-"

"I shall have them retrieved as well and treated to my hospitality! My subordinates, spread out and search for -"

"Me?" A mild voice inquired. Bang blinked before turning around to spot a small beastman in a cloak standing nearby. Jubei smiled up at the larger man. "Glad to see ya found my student. Thanks, stranger."

"Master Jubei!" Tsubaki raced around to his side, eyes on Bang the whole time. How could she trust a man who simply ignored everything she requested, even if he wasn't an Ikarugan savage? "Thanks…this man was…"

"The hell's going on?" Hand on Blood-Scythe's hilt, Ragna stormed over to Tsubaki's side, narrowed eyes on Bang. "The hell were you doing to Tsubaki, you asshole?"

Tsubaki turned her glare on Ragna. "Where did you _go_?"

"Bathroom."

Jubei raised a hand up. "Take a breather, kids. No need to get riled. He's just tryin' to do right by ya."

Bang nodded, planting hands on hips. "Master beastman, I am pleased to see you have not abandoned you student!" The voice came as a roar, even though he stood right in front of the smaller-statured creature. Jubei's ears folded back at the volume. "My deepest apologies for causing her distress, fellow travelers, but I cannot leave a maiden untrammeled in this land of peace."

"Trammeled," Jubei corrected, voice mild. "Untrammeled means at peace, or undisturbed."

Bang paused. A lost expression flickered across his face. "…It does?"

"Yes, it does." A moment after speaking, Tsubaki seemed to realize she had and averted her gaze. "Um…sorry."

"Tch. You ain't got a damn thing to apologize for." Ragna wrapped an arm around her shoulders to settle her. The particular coloration of the Bang's robes and the symbol on them—two nails crossed before a phoenix emblem—told him exactly who this was. "Tell me something. What's Tenjou's personal guard doing all the way out at the border?"

"Hmm…is it permissible to tell foreigners…?" Eyes closed, Bang rubbed his chin in thought. Eventually, his blazing eyes opened and he nodded. "Very well, I suppose it would be in your best interest to know. A contingent of Library scum has set their eyes on this peaceful village, seeking to pillage its resources for its own gain and enslave the citizens. Lord Tenjou, in spite of the danger to himself, has elected to personally destroy this barbarian force to serve as inspiration not just for this town, but for all of Ikaruga!"

"S-such a great man!" Despite his fearsome appearance, one of the shinobi behind Bang sounded on the verge of tears from Bang's words. "Truly a hero to us all!"

"Indeed." Bang's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "…However, I suggest leaving this town, honorable travelers. Who knows what lows the Library may stoop to?"

"Right, gotcha. Thanks for the warnin', son. We'll just mosey on along, then." After casting a look at Tsubaki out of the corner of his eye—she seemed calm enough, thankfully—Jubei nodded and gestured to his pupils as he started to the store's entrance. "Or was there somethin' ya wanted to buy, Tsubaki?"

"Um…" Tsubaki cast a forlorn glance at the book resting on the ground. As much as she'd love to have it… "No, it's fine, Master Jubei."

"Alrighty. Take care, son."

"And you as well, master beastman." Bang pressed his hands together and bowed low; his subordinates followed suit. "Farewell."

* * *

Just outside of town, Ragna squawked as a massive paw descended on him, almost knocking him flat. "Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"What the hell were you thinkin', Ragna?" Jubei's voice was quiet, but no less consumed in rage for it. "I told ya to watch Tsubaki, and I come back to find her cornered by Ikaruga ninja. Have ya any idea what they would'a done if they knew who she is?"

"I was gone for a damn minute, geez!" Ragna rubbed his head, wincing. "What was I supposed to do, bring her into the bathroom with me?"

"Did ya tell her what you were doin'?"

"…No."

With a sigh, Jubei turned away, shaking his head. His eye found Tsubaki, who froze up under the scrutiny. "Yer alright, right, 'Baki?"

"Yes, I am." A meek nod broke the mold of paralysis. "Um…could you ease up on Ragna here, though? He only…"

"Do ya have any idea how much danger you were in, Tsubaki? Ikaruga's desperate; they ain't winnin' right now, that's for sure. If they learned ya were from the Yayoi family, you'd be dead or a hostage right now." Jubei sighed. "Probably the latter. They claim they follow honor and all that hogwash, but again, they're losin' this war right now. I ain't 'bout to place my faith in their chivalry."

A long silence hung in the air once Jubei finished. Finally, Ragna sighed, head drooping. "…Sorry, master. Won't happen again."

"The hell are ya 'pologizin' to me for? I ain't the one ya left alone. N' on that note…" Jubei turned to Tsubaki and, to her surprise, dipped his head in a bow. "I should apologize as well. For the same reason; can't afford to leave ya on yer own."

Apparently deciding to do Jubei one better, Ragna stepped forward to draw her into an embrace. "Sorry, Tsu. Ain't gonna happen again."

"…It's fine." Tsubaki hugged him back for a moment before stepping back out of his grip. "But what are we going to do? I mean, the most logical course of action would be to leave the village right now, at the cost of Ragna's glove."

"Can't afford to. Ain't a clue when the Library's supposed to get here, but we're stickin' 'round. Lotta stuff we need to do in town, and it's a few days to the nearest one. N' I reckon you'd rather not go deeper into Ikaruga." Jubei turned, eying the city. "Sure as hell can't sleep in town, though. Not if the Library comes at night. But if they come while we're here, I'll try n' mediate. Don't want no bloodshed here."

"R-right…" Tsubaki stared off into the distance. That ninja had to be exaggerating; there was no way the Librarium could perform such a heinous act. These were civilians, not military targets; they couldn't just… "…Master Jubei? If a battle does break out…"

"We're not getting' involved. The political hell that'd follow would ruin yer name, Tsubaki. Yer family's name. N' trust me, if me or Ragna did anythin' 'gainst the Library, it'd be traced back to yer family."

"And there's no goddamn way in hell that we're helping the Library slaughter this place." Ragna snarled, hand moving towards his sword. "Shit goes down, we're bailing out, got it?"

"Yes." Tsubaki gave a fierce nod, even as uncertainty burned inside her. If what Bang said was true, could she really just stand by and let it happen? …No, there was no way the Librarium would do that, she repeated to herself. She shook her head; she needed to stop thinking about this already. "Well, um…should we do some training as long as we're out here?"

"Heh." Jubei grinned. At times, he couldn't help but admire her endless work ethic, her resolve to become stronger. "Sure. Ya wanna do some more trainin' with polearms, or…"

His ear twitched and his muzzle set into a grimace. Without further warning, he raced up a nearby hill and crouched down at its crest, half-hidden by the tall grasses. Ragna took Tsubaki by the wrist, earning a surprised yelp, and raced after him. "Hey, master, the hell's going on."

"See for yerself. N' keep yer voice down."

Down in the valley, too far away to hope to spot the trio, several hundred blue-coated men marched toward the town.


End file.
